The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus that is suitable for use in a Head Mounted Display (HMD), for example.
For example, in the related art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-139901, there is a head mounted display for allowing an observer to observe a two-dimensional image, which is formed by an image forming device, as an enlarged virtual image using a virtual image optical system. The head mounted display that is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application is provided with a CCD camera that functions as a distance detecting unit, which detects a distance to an external target object. Furthermore, the head mounted display is provided with a depth position adjustment unit that adjusts the display position in the depth direction of the image based on the distance that is detected using the distance detecting unit.